Anna's Quest: - Agents of Shield, Frozen Crossover
by Clappadus
Summary: Long Odin, king of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. Given: This battle happened in Norway after the events of Frozen. The Snow Queen protects her people from a devastating fate, but her powers work too well. Her sister Anna and people awaken to a brave new world with new challenges and friendships.


**Anna's Quest: - Agents of Shield, Frozen Crossover**

**Ch****apter 1-**** The Unfrozen****  
><strong>

War had come to the nation of _Arendelle. Frost Giants _from a distant world fought against the Asgardians on the plains of Norway's neighboring territories. The battles progressed closer and closer to the capital city threatening her friend's and peoples. "Why had they come to this peaceful and quiet land?" Anna thought as she raced toward the city on foot.

And what happened next, Anna would not know. The world became chilly, then white, then nothingness. Exactly one second later, centuries passed. The light bulb is created, then the car, the space shuttle, and finally disposable shopping bags.

To Anna, exactly one second after that was a crack she did not hear. Ice melted around her dress and inside her lungs for the next few hours. Blindness followed, and then sweat.

The pain had been perfect. In the hours since sunup she had tried to stand, and tried to remember. "What was I doing the last time I knew what I was doing?" she tried to force a thought. "My sister!, Arendelle!"

Anna cloaked herself in a purple tunic and walked carefully and gracefully down the village's stony road. Icy fragments were still lodged in the coldest stones along the pathway. While still some distance from the city she heard the chopping and beating of large machinery.

"Your Grace!" a voice familiar to Anna cried out. Gerda, a servant from the castle and one of the few people Anna had known since childhood. Gerda's tone kept Anna quiet and she listened carefully.

"Its not safe in town, they're taking people. Men in official suits, with the markings of sea-creatures" Gerta let out.

"Yes. What about the war, what about Arendelle?" Anna questioned.

"Your majesty, how long have you been awake?" Gerda questioned and frowned a bit.

Before the princess could reply she heard voices from the language Anna heard from the trading ships during her childhood. In her boredom she had read captain's ledgers, in many languages and any literature in the house she could find.

"Quar-un-teen .. find more … put them into protection" she made out.  
>Gerda hid inside her hut. However Anna would not be running away.<p>

Anna boldly approached the nearest soldier. "What's happening sir? Why are you occupying our town?" Anna posited.

"Look here" the tall soldier snapped roughly. "One more alive from the Frost wars. Come with us!" The larger soldier of the pair reached out with a pair of metal _manacles _to enchain Anna.

The young royal daughter did not come peacefully. She drew back her fist and slammed him into his chin knocking him out in one blow. The second soldier seeing his comrade out cold flew the doorway and away from town. In the forest a "clicking" sound made Anna turn, but she saw nothing. Anna did not know she was being watched.

She looked upon the strange suit with the octopus markings. Anna remembered a story from her childhood readings. The Emperor's suit. Deception was not in Anna's nature. She had always been honest, and the stories she read always showed that truth would win out.

But Anna had witnessed firsthand how lying could work. She: of all girls understood the deception she had experienced during her first engagement to marriage. She retrieved the badge from the uniform and donned the outfit to walk toward the village.  
>"Princess Anna!" Greta said, "I know its dangerous, please help out friends, and your sister!." "Will you help me, I have a plan." Anna asked, and Greta nodded.<p>

Three guards posted near a checkpoint of the city. Anna walked with Greta in tow in cuffs.

"I'm here with a prisoner and to visit the Queen." Anna discussed in the trader's language. The guards seemed unimpressed, "We're not allowing anything in our out. Without proper authority. As for the queen, don't think she's visiting anyone."

Anna bluffed as she had been taught from her books, "What! Are you stupid or unfit for your job! Unless you want to be on guard in the Northern Mountains you'll allow me to pass! This one knows about the Stone Giants."

Anna ambled passed the fearful guards and toward the Castle of Arendelle. Men with uniforms swung down from what looked like gigantic flying boats onto the streets. The chopping sounds were deafening and they generated a lot of cool wind.

One large piece of ice remained in the center of town roughly the shape of a diamond. Anna observed the men place ropes beneath it and began lifting. Anna noticed a powdery blue which matched the sky on a sunny day. As the block rose into the sky she saw the color of her sister's dress within the block.

Anna watched the noisy machine fly her sister off to the west. Anna hoped she was well, but did not know where to search for her. ….  
>Luckily she would not be searching alone. From behind her a woman with an eagle emblem on her shoulder approached the young princess.<p>

** - End of Chapter 1-**


End file.
